The Wedding
by Agent BM
Summary: My oc Kevin and Captain alaska's oc Ella are finally getting married, but things take a turn for the worse when someone or something is out to ruin everything. What's going on, who's behind this and why? Find out, please read. Cool stuff to come in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**The wedding**

**I've been inspired by captain Alaska's version of his wedding story to make my own with my oc Kevin and his Oc Ella. This won't be like his no there'll be changes and my storyline is different than his plus our stories are completely different worlds, plus he said it was ok for me to do this. Hope you enjoy, i don't own any ocs or wreck it ralph besides Lucy and Kevin, Ella and Herschel belong to captain alaska, you know this stuff. Let's begin**

(Detectives for Hire)

22 year old Kevin Fluggerbutter sat upstairs in the living space of his and his sisters business. The 2 now lived on their own in their business, and have since moved to a bigger location to hold all their stuff. Their office was on the first floor, their living space was on the second, and the basement held anything they couldn't fit upstairs. Kevin was on the phone with his parents when Lucy walked in the door

"Yes mom, i want you and dad to come down here, i have something important to say that i can't speak about on the phone. Yes it's that important. Ok see ya tonight, love you" said Kevin before hanging up "Hey sis"

Lucy walked into her bedroom door obviously tired. Kevin opened the door.

"Hi bro, sorry i've been up since 4 am working and I'm exhausted. Thanks for abandoning me today" said Lucy as she threw her trench coat and purse on the floor and collapsed in her bed

"Sorry i couldn't help with the case today, i had something really important to do" said Kevin

"Goodnight Kevin" said Lucy as she covered her body with her blanket

"Lucy you can't go to sleep yet, mom and dad and the Nougatsons are coming over for dinner, and i have an important announcement to make" said Kevin

"Kevin go away, i'm tired" said Lucy

"Sis this is important" said Kevin

"I don't want to see mom and dad right now, I had a long day and i want to get some sleep" said Lucy

"Fine, you can sleep for now, just be up in 2 hours, I'm gonna go get some food" said Kevin before leaving the room

Kevin went to his kart which was parked downstairs when he got a call from his girlfriend, Ella

"Hey Ella, yes everything is fine, tonight is gonna go smooth trust me. When I tell them about what we did today, they'll be thrilled, trust me. I gotta go, see you tonight, ok bye" said KeVon before hanging up

(Couple hours later)

Lucy and Kevin along with their parents Rancis and Vanellope, and the Nougatsons Herschel, Ella, and sticky, sat at a table in Lucy and Kevin's home eating pizza From Rons

"This is good pizza" said Herschel "Now tell me why you invited us here"

"Yeah, whats so important you had to wake me up because i know it's not the cinnamon bun pizza" said Lucy

"Ok i'll tell you. You all know i've been dating Ella for years now right?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, i'm surprised you 2 have been together this long and haven't gotten sick of each other" said Vanellope

"Well, today i made a choice i still don't regret" said Kevin

"What is it i don't have all night" said Lucy before sipping her soda

"Lucy not nice" said Vanellope

"It's ok mom she's just tired, i bailed on a job to-

"I'll cut to the chase, Me and Kevin are getting married" said Ella

Lucy and Herschel spit soda out of their mouths

"You're getting married?" asked both of them

"That's right, i popped the question at Ellas store this afternoon, she said yes and we kissed" said Kevin

"That means i'm getting another sister" said Lucy happily

"That's right" said Ella

"Congrats son" said Rancis

"Thanks dad" said Kevin

"Getting married, i don't know what to say" said Herschel

"Papa, i'm 22, i'm old enough to do things myself" said Ella

"I know, it's just i can't believe you're getting married, that's amazing. Now kevin, you better take care of me daughter or else" said Herschel

"Or else what?" asked Kevin

"I don't know but you'll wish you were dead" said Herschel

"PAPA" shouted Ella

"Herschel" said Sticky

"Mr. Nougatson" said Lucy

"What i'm just saying he will die if he doesn't take care of me daughter" said Herschel

"Herschel if you kill my son i will personally come over to your house and rip your heart out" said Vanellope

"I'm just joking, did you really think i was serious?" asked Herschel

"Yes i did. You don't see me coming over to your house and killing you and your family do you?" asked Kevin

"I was joking" said Herschel

"I'll take care of Ella, she means the world to me" said Kevin

"I'm sure she does" said Herschel

**Time to credit some ocs**

**Herschel and Ella: Captain Alaska**

**Lucy and Kevin: Mine**

**Ron: Smokescreen 2814**

**I may use other oc's in the story, we'll see. Just don't come requesting your ocs, if i want to use them i'll ask you first. Unlike captain i don't want to be stuck trying to find important roles for every oc i come across**


	2. Chapter 2

(Somewhere in sugar rush)

A man in a dark suit, cape and hat was telling someone sitting on a throne about the wedding

"Good work my minion, this information you brought me is perfect for my next plan" said the mysterious person

"Which is again?" asked the minion

"We're gonna ruin this wedding of course, with some sabotaging, maybe some gas and explosions" said the mystery person

"Right, why're we doing this again?" asked the minion

"I keep forgetting your new to my group, look what they did to me"

The person removed a mask from his face and the minion turned away

"Oh my god put that back on, that's just weird and disgusting" said the minion

The person put the mask back on

"See what they did?"

"Yeah, what did they do to you?" asked the minion

"I'll explain later. This is simply an act for revenge for what they did to me. Get the others ready" said the mysterious person

"Yes sir, right away" said the minion before running away

(Candleheads Bakery)

"So candlehead, another business? You can't think of something and stick with it?" asked Lucy

"Not really, but all these businesses make me all this money. So much that i don't have to ask Vanellope for it anymore" said Candlehead

"Good for you. Now listen candles, you may be as smart as a cricket" said Lucy

"Thank you, Hey, i have feelings you know" said Candlehead

"But i know you're good at making delicious treats, especially cakes" said Lucy

"Thank you" said Candlehead

"I want you to make the wedding cake for my brothers wedding" said Lucy

"Really? It'd be my honor" said Candlehead

"Thanks candles" said Lucy

"So you proud of your brother getting married?" asked Candlehead

"Yes i am, i'm getting a new sister, my brother's happy, i'm happy" said Lucy

"What're you gonna get them as a wedding present?" asked Candlehead

"Come to think of it i don't know" said Lucy

"I have an idea" said Candlehead

"Really? What is it?" asked Lucy

She whispered something in Lucys ear

"Really?" asked Lucy

Candlehead nodded

"Have em in the back, but it's gonna cost ya" said Candlehead

"How much?" asked Lucy

Candlehead whispered in Lucys ear

"Really? Fine i'll get the money, just gotta make a trip somewhere to get more" said Lucy

(Home)

Lucy walked back to her kart carrying boxes when she was stopped by her brother

"Hey sis, me and Ella are getting some lunch you wanna come?" asked Kevin

"Can't, got some, stuff to do in the gamer world" said Lucy

"You sure? We're going to Burger time, you love burger time" said Kevin

"I can't" said Lucy

"What's in the boxes?" asked Kevin

"It's none of your business what's in these, now i really gotta go" said Lucy before she hopped in her kart and drove away

"That's weird, Lucy never misses an opportunity to go to burger time, she's hiding something" said Kevin

He pulled his phone out of his pocket

"Ella, it's kevin, I'm gonna be late, my sisters hiding something" said Kevin

"Like what?" asked Ella

"I don't know, i'm gonna follow her, you handle the rest of the wedding preparations for me?" asked Kevin

"Already did, wedding is in hero's duty, food is being handled, a bunch of other stuff on this list blah blah blah, yes everythings done" said Ella

"Thanks Ella, see ya later" said Kevin before hanging up

Kevin hopped in his kart and followed Lucy

(Real world)

Lucy and her kart transported into the real world from a portal in the arcade and ended up in the arcade parking lot. She looked to see no one was looking and flicked a switch and her kart turned into a Ford truck

"Thank you all you upgrades" said Lucy

She put on sunglasses and drove off just as Kevin appeared. He disguised his kart into a yellow Camaro

"Just what are you doing Lucy, when you have a secret i just have to know about it" said Kevin before driving after her


	3. Chapter 3

(Ron's Pizzeria)

"Yes Kevin, i'll make you the biggest Cinnamon Bun pizza i can for your wedding. How big? As big as i can possibly make it. I'll have it done by thursday ready to reheat. Ok i'll get to work, ok bye" said Ron before hanging up his phone

"Biggest cinnamon bun pizza i can make, it'll take time but it can be done" said Ron

He walked into the kitchen of his restaurant and towards a pizza making machine. He typed something into the machine and pizza dough started to be tossed

"Hope this old thing-

The machine started to spark and stopped

"Stupid cheap parts, candlehead owes me some new parts. Oh well it's not like i don't know how to make pizza. I can make this myself, i hope" said Ron

hiding outside the restaurant was a man in a dark suit holding parts from Rons machine

"Let's see how long that pizza takes" said the figure

(Honey's honey farm)

"Ok my precious honey bees, for the wedding Ella wants you to hum the whole wedding theme, she wants to see something new. You think you can do that?" asked Honey

All her bees buzzed happily

"Very good, and if you do well, i'll get you some nice flowers to pollenate from" said Honey

All the bees hummed happily. But as Honey left, another man in a dark suit stepped out from behind some boxes holding a gun with a hose connected to it. The bees noticed and flew towards the intruder. The man sprayed all the bees with a green gas that made the bees retreat to their hives

"You bees work too hard you must be tired. Why don't you just take a load off for a few days" said the man in black

(With Lucy)

Lucy drove up to a toy store called Toy Hut and walked inside with her boxes, not knowing her brother just pulled up to the store

"Welcome to toy hut, my name is Fred, how can i help you?" asked a man with a black beard and blue shirt

"Hello, i'd like to sell some old toys of mine" said Lucy as she put the boxes on the counter

The worker looked in the boxes and smiled

"Whoa, haven't seen these in a while" said Fred

"Just old toys from my childhood, i have more" said Lucy

"See you got some original boxes, they're opened so that'll take away some value. Got a castle, accessories, couple unopened ones. And is this a gold unicorn?" asked Fred

"Yes it is" said Lucy

"That should bring some value since it says limited edition, why're you selling this stuff, moving on?" asked Fred

"No these are my doubles" said Lucy

"These are doubles?" asked Fred "You must've had a lot of money in your childhood"

"You could say that" said Lucy

"Now down to business. I'll give you like $500 for everything, the gold unicorn that's maybe 300, this other stuff was common i mean this stuff was big for some reason, weird time in my life" said Fred

"That's fine with me, i'm not desperate for cash i just need some extra money to buy my brother a wedding gift" said Lucy

Fred took some money out from behind the counter and gave it to Lucy

"Hope your brother likes that gift. Have a good day" said fred

"Thank you" said Lucy

Lucy went back to her kart outside and drove home. When she left Kevin went inside the store

"Excuse me" said Kevin

"Yes welcome to toy hut-

"That girl who came in here, that was my sister, what did she just sell to you?" asked Kevin

"Oh just some pony toys from the 2010's, said she needed money to buy a gift for someone, i'm guessing you're the guy who's getting married?" asked Fred

"Yes that's me" said Kevin before leaving the store

"So that's what she's doing, i wonder what she's gonna get me? Can't wait til i'm married" said Kevin

**Honey belongs to VickyT36**

**Ron belongs to Smokescreen2814**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before i begin i'd like to wish VickyT36 a happy birthday. Happy Birthday Vicky, hope you like this**

(Home)

Lucy was stuffing the present for Kevin and Ella into a box of old ponies she had in the basement

"Kevin'll never think to look in here" said Lucy

She walked back upstairs to see Kevin talking on the phone

"Yes Honey, we'll be there right away" said Kevin before hanging up

"Hey Kev, how was lunch?" asked Lucy

"No time to explain, get your stuff we got a couple cases, all the people who were to help with the wedding besides candlehead had something happen to them" said Kevin

(Honey's Honey farm)

Kevin looked at the bees who were lying in their hives, barely moving besides their wings flapping every couple seconds

"I found this empty can of gas by the corner, someone made my bees very sick" said Honey

"Don't worry Honey, we'll find the culprit" said Kevin

"Thank you" said Honey

She reached to pull some money out of her jacket but Lucy stopped her

"No no, this is on us, since you're helping out with the wedding. You just care for your bees" said Lucy

Honey went to one of her hives

"What other cases we got?" asked Lucy

"Busted pizza machine, blown pumpkin field, so far that's it" said Kevin

"You look for clues, i'm gonna ask the usual suspects what they know about this" said Lucy

"Usual suspects?" asked Kevin

"Herschel, candlehead, creamy, usual suspects" said Lucy before leaving

Kevin looked over by the pile of boxes honey was talking about and saw something

"Hello, what's this?" asked Kevin as he picked something up

(Rons)

"Someone sabotaged my machine, some of the parts inside are missing. And i found this" said Ron as he gave Kevin something

Kevin looked at the object, it was a plastic pegasus toy, beaten up from being inside the machine

"Interesting, i wonder" said Kevin

(Gloyds)

"My prized pumpkins, smashed, i was gonna make you and Ella the best pumpkin pie i could make" said Gloyd

"Don't worry Gloyd i'll figure out what happened" said Kevin

Kevin rummaged through the wrecked pumpkins looking for evidence or any kind. There were footprints but they were too messed up to get pictures. Kevin found something on the ground. He picked up a bracelet lying underneath a smashed pumpkin. It was a silver bracelet with a heart on it. He examined it

"No, it can't be, it can't be her, i won't believe it" said Kevin

Lucys name was on the bracelet

(With Lucy, Herschel)

Lucy threw herschel onto his desk

"Ok Herschel, why're you ruining the wedding plans?" asked Lucy angrily

"What? I don't know-

"I know you're upset that your daughters growing up but this is just wrong" said Lucy angrily

"First off, i didn't sabotage anything, i've been working here all day. Second why would i want to ruin me daughters wedding? Yes i was shocked at first but i know she'll be happy if she gets married" said Herschel

"So you didn't do the crime?" asked Lucy

"NO!" shouted Herschel

"Oh, sorry. Well since i'm here can i have a soda?" asked Lucy

"GET OUT!" shouted Herschel

"Fine i'll go" said Lucy before leaving

(Chuck)

Lucy threw chuck to the ground

"I didn't ruin your brothers wedding plans, why would i? I haven't bothered your family in years, why would i now?" asked Chuck "How'd you even find this place?"

(Creamy)

"I didn't do it, i've been sitting in here rotting in jail thanks to those rotten separatist droids and your stupid moth-

"Ok goodbye creamy" said Lucy

(Candlehead)

"I haven't left the store since you visited me earlier today, been baking your brothers wedding cake. So did he like the gift i gave you?" asked Candlehead

"I don't want to give it to him til later candles" said Lucy

(Home)

"Kevin you home? Just talked to the usual suspects, got nothing" said Lucy

Kevin slapped glitchproof handcuffs on Lucy

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Lucy angrily

"Sorry sis, i'm afraid you're under arrest. Found some evidence and until i do more tests you're guilty until further notice" said Kevin

"Evidence what evidence?" asked Lucy

Kevin took a few bags out of a box and gave them to lucy

"Found some of your hair at Honeys farm, found a plastic pegasus toy in Rons pizza machine, at gloyds pumpkin fields i found this bracelet with your name on the charm" said Kevin

"So that's where this went, lost it 2 weeks ago, but I don't remember taking it off at Gloyds, and i don't remember leaving one of my toys at Rons either" said Lucy

"Basically what i'm saying is every piece of evidence points to you" said Kevin

"Kevin i didn't do anything" said Lucy

"Lucy i know you're upset that you can't keep a steady boyfriend for maybe more than a week or 2 but you know how important this is to me getting married. And until proven innocent i don't want to see you and you're guilty" said Kevin

He dragged Lucy and threw her down into the basement

"Ow, you couldn't be more gentle?" asked Lucy

Kevin slammed the door and locked it

"Kevin open this door, come on you can't leave me down here. Kevin i didn't do anything, i was out in the real world running some errand" shouted Lucy

"Yeah heard you sold some toys for a wedding gift" said Kevin

"KEVIN YOU SOUR PUSS YOU JUST RUINED YOUR OWN SURPRISE, GET IN HERE SO I CAN POUND YA!" shouted Lucy angrily

"I'm not listening" said Kevin

"I spent over $1500 on your gift" said Lucy

"Well i don't want it knowing my sister's a liar and a backstabber" said Kevin

Lucy stormed over to her toys and grabbed the gift which was enclosed in an envelope. She slid it under the door

"There's your stupid gift. Enjoy" said Lucy

Kevin grabbed the envelope

"Ooh its a check for money" said Kevin without even opening the envelope

"It's not money" said Lucy

He threw the envelope in his desk

"Whatever it is thank you, i look forward to not opening it liar" said Kevin

"KEVIN LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" shouted Lucy as she banged on the basement door

Kevin ignored Lucy and examined the evidence

"Sorry sis, i really don't like doing this but it's my job" said Kevin to himself

**Ocs:**

**Chuck, Creamy: ME**

**Ron: Smokescreen2814**

**Honey: VickyT36**

**Herschel: Captain Alaska**

**Is Lucy The culprit, will Kevin forgive his sister? Find out next chapter coming soon**


	5. Chapter 5

(The next day)

Ella stepped into Lucy and Kevins home and saw Kevin asleep at his work desk. She walked up to his desk, grabbed an airhorn and sounded it, jolting him awake

"Why do i even keep that around?" asked Kevin

"I just heard about what you did to my future sister in law" said Ella

"It's not what it sounds like" said Kevin

"I think it is what it sounds like" said Ella

She took a seat in Lucy's chair and rolled towards Kevins desk. Kevin sighed

"I can't believe it myself, i don't want to believe my little sister is trying to ruin our wedding plans. The evidence points to her, i've been at this desk all day yesterday examining the evidence and doing what i can to prove she's innocent" said Kevin

"What evidence?" asked Ella

Kevin took the evidence out of his desk

"Exhibit A, blonde hair, tested it and it's lucy's. Exhibit B the horse, Lucy's the only one i know of in this game who still collects these toys. And Exhibit C this bracelet. Lucy claims to have lost it 2 weeks ago, whether she's lying or not i don't know, i don't notice any of the jewelry she wears and when. These are all hers, until i have more conclusive evidence or do a couple more tests, she's guilty" said Kevin

"Where is she anyway?" asked Kevin

"Oh Fudge i forgot"

Kevin got up out of his seat and went upstairs

"Forgot What?" asked Ella as she followed

"Forgot to feed her last night, she's in the basement" said Kevin as he cooked a sausage biscuit in the microwave

"Boy is she gonna be pissed" said Ella

"She's already pissed. I yelled at her, called her a backstabber and liar, told her she was guilty of everything. I never meant that stuff, it's just my job. Been doing this too long. She gave me a wedding gift and i told her i wasn't gonna open it, she said she spent $1500 on it" said Kevin

"Where's the gift?" asked Ella

"In my desk in an envelope" said Kevin

Kevin took the biscuit out of the microwave and grabbed a gatorade out of it

"Can i open it?" asked Ella

"Sure why not" said Kevin

The 2 went back downstairs. Kevin gave Ella the envelope which she opened

"There's tickets in here" said Ella

"Tickets for what?" asked Kevin

"2 plane tickets to Las Vegas, another 2 for a transformers convention saturday, info about some hotel, and another 2 for a race saturday night. There's a note here, to my loving brother and future sister, got a great deal from candlehead, and i checked these are legit and not fakes. Hope you have a great time, Lucy" said Ella

"Now i'm even more convinced she didn't do it, i got a couple more things to do, why don't you take her breakfast down. I'm gonna check the fingerprints and cameras" said Kevin

Ella grabbed Lucys breakfast biscuit and went into the basement. She saw Lucy lying in a corner covered with a spare blanket. She tapped on her shoulder and startled her awake

"Hey Lucy" said Ella

"Hi Ella, what do you want?" asked Lucy

"Just talked to your brother, he made you breakfast" said Ella

Lucys stomach grumbled since she didn't eat more than a light lunch and no dinner yesterday. She grabbed the biscuit and scarfed it down

"Thanks Ella" said Lucy

"Lucy your brother knows you're innocent. He's been doing everything he can to prove that" said Ella

"If he cared about me he wouldn't throw me down here, handcuffed and forced to sleep on a cold floor with no food and nothing to do but play with my old toys all day. I can't even get this itch on my back can you please get it, i've been itching for 5 minutes" said Lucy as she finished her breakfast

Ella scratched her back

"To the right, there it is, ah that's better" said Lucy

"He said he forgot to feed you because he was doing tests" said Ella

"Yeah, sure. I was so hungry last night i attempted to eat my purse and my jacket, and they don't taste pretty good" said Lucy

"Sorry to hear that" said Ella "But Kevin does care about you, he said that this job's been getting to him"

"I know that feeling" said Lucy "But the minute i get free, first thing i'm gonna do is i'm gonna punch Kevin in the face"

Kevin walked downstairs and unlocked Lucy's handcuffs

"Good news sis, checked recent fingerprints on the items, not yours. And i checked some security cameras around the time the crimes happened, apparently you were in the real world" said Kevin

Lucy got up and punched him in the face

"That's for locking me down here and making me go hungry all night" said Lucy as she went upstairs

"I probably deserved that" said Kevin

"Second where's my stuff i want them back" said Lucy

"Next to my computer" said Kevin

Lucy put her bracelet on and stuffed her toy pegasus in her pocket

"Ok, so do you have any idea who did those crimes?" asked Lucy

"Unfortunately no. Fingerprints aren't any from this game or any game i remember. Don't worry we'll find the culprit eventually. And sis, sorry for doubting you, it's just my job and i had to be certain" said Kevin

"It's ok, i know you've been working hard lately. Did you open my gift?" asked Lucy

"Ella did, we love it, thank you. Candlehead gave you a really good deal. Transformers and Nascar race all on the same day plus tickets to vegas" said Kevin

"Figured you 2 would like to do something nice for a honeymoon. Plus i can finally watch my cartoons on our big screen while you're gone" said Lucy

"Yeah there's that" said Ella


	6. Chapter 6

A few days have passed since Lucy was found innocent of the crime, but Kevin still had no idea who the culprit was, the fingerprints didn't match anyone living in the game or any game he was familiar with, it could've been a virus doing the crime for all he knew, but he just didn't know. Kevin sat at his desk playing a game on his computer. It was a slow day at the office, his sister was on some errand and Ella was at her workplace, which was a video game store on main street.

"I just don't get it, who could the culprit be, who's trying to-

Kevin was interrupted by about a dozen stormtroopers who each aimed their blasters at him

"Freeze, don't move, hands up" said a stormtrooper

Kevin pulled a blaster out of his desk and fired at 3 troopers until 1 stunned him with a blue laser blast

"Thank god we regenerate wherever we go" said 1 of the troopers as his buddies regenerated.

The troopers grabbed Kevins unconscious body and dragged him to a party bus parked outside. Inside the bus were Ralph, Felix, Herschel, Gloyd, Rancis, and Swizzle. They were throwing a bachelor party for Kevin and were surprised when the troopers brought him onboard unconscious

"Don't worry he's just stunned" said a stormtrooper

"Why'd you stun him?" asked Felix who was in the drivers seat of the bus

"Because he killed some of my men that's why" said a stormtrooper

"I just hope our other group handling Ella is more successful, we were short staffed today because it's Fiesta day back in game land, so not everyone who came with us are stormtroopers"

"Who'd you get?" asked Ralph

"Anyone who was available at the moment we left" said one of the troopers

(With Ella)

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper? And stormtroopers don't have wings or walk on 4 legs" said Ella

"Yeah about that-

"And stormtroopers don't have peg legs i'm sure. And since when does a stormtrooper have a tail?" asked Ella

"Wakko she's onto us" said the one on 4 legs

The stormtrooper with the tail sticking out of his suit grabbed a mallet out of nowhere and knocked Ella out. The real stormtroopers grabbed her while the fake ones took off their helmets. One was a mix between maybe a cat and a dog, the other was a pirate and the third one was a small orange pegasus

"Well that went well" said Wakko

"Let's just get her on the bus outside so we can go back to gameland, it's Fiesta day back home" said a stormtrooper

"Yeah yeah we're coming" said the pirate

The troopers brought Ella onto a party bus that was parked outside. Inside the bus were Vanellope, Lucy, Sticky, Calhoun, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena.

"There she is, now can we go home now?" asked Wakko

"Sure i'll drop you off at my house and send you back" said Lucy

"Thank you" said a stormtrooper

"Sorry we had to knock her out, she was getting curious" said Wakko

"Can you blame her, that's a horse, he's a pirate and you're a, what are you?" asked Calhoun to Wakko

"I'm a cartoon of course" said Wakko

"That's not what i, never mind" said Calhoun

(With Kevin)

Kevin slowly opened his eyes and gained consciousness. He saw a plastic ball and chain connected around his leg and some familiar faces around him

"Surprise"

"What's going on?" asked Kevin

"Throwing you a bachelor party of course" said Ralph

"Where am i?" asked Kevin

"On a party bus in the real world. We're taking you someplace fun, we're gonna eat wings, do some gambling, watch some sports, and get drunk until i forget racing season's over soon" said Herschel

"You really miss race car season when it's over don't you?" asked Gloyd

Herschel sighed

"Yes, yes i do. The only things on are those stupid singing and dancing shows and unfunny sitcoms" said Herschel

"Anyway, i rented us a private room at this new casino downtown. Got a deal after searching online" said Rancis

"Thanks dad" said Kevin

"Anything for my son" said Rancis

(With Ella)

"Surprise" shouted the girls

"Where am i?" asked Ella

"On a party bus on your way to your bachelorette party" said Candlehead

"Oh that's right, last night of freedom and that stuff" said Ella

"We're almost there girls" shouted the driver

"Who's that?" asked Ella

"Some guy i hired from crazy taxi. Good driver, by the way don't go there and try to correct someone, learned that the hard way" said Lucy

"What happened?" asked Ella

"New a hole law, i don't want to talk about it, too painful" said Lucy

"Ok then, by the way candlehead, did you finish making the cake?" asked Ella

"All set, it's just sitting in my shop waiting to be delivered" said Candlehead

"Sure it's safe?" asked Ella

"No one's gonna break in, i have a super high tech security system" said Candlehead

(Candleheads shop)

2 men entered the shop

"Is Zero Zero Zero Zero One the best code she can come up with?" asked a man in a dark suit

"Never mind that, just destroy that cake" shouted the other man

The first man swung a baseball bat at the cake and smashed and smushed it all over the floor.

"Mission accomplished" said the first man

(With the guys)

While Felix was out gambling away his money at cards, the guys gave Kevin a huge plate of wings and a big glass of beer

"Whoa, that's a lot of wings" said Kevin

"Go on Kevin, chow down" said Gloyd

"Is this beer?" asked Kevin

"Yes it is" said Ralph

"You haven't lived til you tried it" said Herschel

Kevin took a small sip of the beer and gulped it down.

"Not bad, though i prefer soda. Get me another one while i eat these wings" said Kevin

"That's the spirit" said Herschel

(With the girls)

The girls were getting drunk at a bar

"I never had beer before, i don't know why" said Ella "I'm old enough for that"

"Shh, don't tell your father" said Sticky

"Hey candlehead, have i ever told you you're my best friend?" asked Taffyta drunk

"Why no i don't think so" said Candlehead drunk

"Bartender, another 1, extra large" said Lucy

"Don't you think you had enough?" asked Vanellope

"Mom, i'm not your little girl anymore, i know when enough is enough" said Lucy

She passed out

"She'll be fine" said Vanellope

(With Kevin)

Kevin was at the bar in the casino the guys threw his party at

"Hey give me another one of those umbrella drinks will ya. And don't hold out on me i know when the umbrellas aren't there. I'm getting married tomorrow if you don't know" said Kevin drunk

"You ok man you look like you had enough" said the bartender

"You know what they say, my face has a big letter T on it" said Kevin

"No it doesn't" said the bartender

"I forget the point" said Kevin

"Hey buddy" said a man in a white suit "Your time on the private room is up, get out"

"I'll leave when i want to leave, and i'm not leaving without my umbrellas" said Kevin

"Snake, Rocko, throw him and his buddies out of my casino"

2 muscular men grabbed kevin and threw him and the other guys out onto the street

"I was going to walk out myself" said Felix

"Hey Felix, why aren't you drunk?" asked Ralph

"I don't drink" said Felix

"Sissy" said Rancis

"So now what, do we just go home now?" asked Kevin

"Not yet, one more thing to do" said Ralph

(Some abandoned building)

"Go on, push the button" said Herschel who was still drunk

"Kevin pushed a button on a remote and the building blew up. Cop cars could be seen in the distance

Run for it" shouted Felix

The guys ran back on the bus and disappeared into the darkness.

(With the girls)

The girls exited the bar, all drunk and noticed the boys bus drive past them

"See the boys had a fun time, i think" said Vanellope

"Come on, lets go home, get ready for the wedding tomorrow" said Lucy as she stumbled onto the bus

"You know mr driver, i could just kiss you right now" said Calhoun

"Aren't you married?" asked the driver

"Back off GI Jane, he's my man" said Jubileena drunk

"He's neither of yours, he's mine" said Sticky

The driver pushed them in the back and looked at instructions the girls gave him

"When drunk, give red pills in plastic bag" said the driver

He gave the girls the pills

"There you go girls, take your pills pills are good" said the driver

The girls collapsed and fell asleep in their chairs. With the boys felix was doing the same with the guys

"You just take a load off while i drive us home. When you wake up you'll feel just fine" said Felix

(The next morning)

Lucy and Kevin woke up on their couch back home

"Whoa that was some night" said Lucy

"Why is my jacket full of umbrellas?" asked Kevin

"So how was your night?" asked Lucy

"Lots of umbrella drinks and got chased by the cops, barely got away, i think, i passed out" said Kevin

"Same here" said Lucy "But hey, tonight's the big night, you excited?"

"Sure am" said Kevin

Lucy's phone rang

"Hello, hey candles how're ya? What? Don't worry i can fix it, i know someone who's fast who can bake. I'll pay you for the cake anyway. Ok bye" said Lucy

She got up

"What's wrong?" asked Kevin

"Your cake is ruined, but don't worry, i know someone who can make another one really fast" said Lucy

She took a game marked game land out of a box and plugged it into an old nintendo entertainment system connected to the tv

"The baker is in game land?" asked Kevin

"That's right, come on you're coming with me" said Lucy

"Who is it? The warners? Stormtroopers? The ninja turtles?" asked Kevin

"No, no, and no" said Lucy

"Then who is it?" asked Kevin as the portal to game land opened on the tv

"You won't like her but she's all we got at this point" said Lucy

"Who is, oh no, please tell me it's not her?" asked Kevin


	7. Chapter 7

**Game Land is property of me, i created it. I own none of the characters who live in it though, they belong to whoever created them.**

(Game Land)

Lucy and Kevin landed in the middle of a street

"Lucy please tell me it's not Pinkie?" asked Kevin

"She's all we got at the last minute Kevin" said Lucy

"You know what i think of those colorful horses who live here, every time i come here and they ask me a favor, i get hurt" said Kevin

"Oh yeah? Name a time" said Lucy

(one time)

"A little to the left" shouted a yellow unicorn

"Kevin was moving a banner over someones house with his sister

"Lucy, a little higher" said Kevin

Kevin slipped on his ladder but grabbed on to avoid falling. A little white unicorn knocked the ladder over. Kevin screamed and landed in a trash can. His sister just laughed

"Hey you, can't you see i'm working here? Can't you see I just fell in the trash can?" asked Kevin angrily

"Yes" said the unicorn before walking away

(Present)

"That was one time" said Lucy

"What about that one time with pinkie, she tried to dissect me" said Kevin

"She did the same thing to me too once but that was when turbo tried to take over this game. I'm sure pinkie had a good reason why she-

"Lucy, you can say what you want, but i'm not talking to her" said Kevin

"Fine" said Lucy

"Hey kids, you might want to move" said a ninja turtle

The kids ran off the street to avoid something moving so fast that it left a rainbow trail behind it. 4 cop cars followed

"Rainbow's time of the month again" said Lucy

"I'm not helping her" said Kevin

The 2 walked to a bakery called the Happy Fun Candy Time bakery and sweet shop.

"Kevin, if you don't want to talk to her, fine, i will. You just stay here" said Lucy

"Sure" said Kevin

Lucy walked into the bakery while kevin just leaned against a light post. About 2 minutes later something pink ran out the door and hugged Kevin tightly

"Hi Pinkie" said Kevin

"Congratulations on your wedding, i'll make you the biggest wedding cake i can in under 2 hours. I'll even deliver right to the church for free. Is there anything i can do for you?" asked Pinkie

"Yes, let go of me you're crushing my internal organs" said Kevin

Pinkie let go

"And sorry about the 'I'm gonna cut you open thing' we did last time" said Pinkie before walking back inside

Lucy stepped outside the bakery

"I really hate that horse, I hate her more than the others here" said Kevin as he gasped for air

"She's my passion as much as transformers and star wars are your passions" said Lucy

"Yeah, I know, our bedrooms were close to each other" said Kevin

Lucy grabbed him

"Come on, we gotta get you ready" said Lucy

(Hero's Duty church)

Kevin was in a room in the church in Hero's Duty with his family getting him ready. Kevin and Rancis wore black tuxes and suits while Lucy and Vanellope wore White dresses and heels.

"Today's the big day son" said Rancis

"Yes Dad, i know" said Kevin as he combed his hair

"I'm proud of you Kevin" said Vanellope

"Thanks Mom" said Kevin "And Lucy, sorry again for accusing you of the crimes the other day"

"Wait you did what?" asked Vanellope

"Someone was sabotaging the wedding plans, and all the evidence pointed to Lucy, i found her innocent, but i still haven't found the culprit" said Kevin

"Kevin, i forgive you, you were just doing your job" said Lucy "Just because i can't get a boyfriend, doesn't mean i don't want you to be happy"

"I know. I'm a little worried about tonight to be honest, i worry that the culprit will try and-

"Kevin, we have everything under control. Calhoun has her troops on alert, plus i have only my best guards working this wedding. If something happens, they'll be ready" said Vanellope

Lucy's phone rang

"Hello, oh hi pinkie. You got the cake? Great i'll come and help you" said Lucy

"I'll help her" said Rancis

"No dad you don't have to-

"I got it, i'll be back before Kevin and Ella kiss" said Rancis before leaving the room

"Well, it's time" said Vanellope

(In the main part of the church)

Honey's bees hummed the wedding march as Ella walked down the aisle wearing a white dress. Her parents cried, Vanellope's dog ran down the aisle with a pillow on his back carrying the wedding rings, the minister stood behind Kevin going through a few of his notes. Kevin, a little nervous inside, just smiled. Ella reached Kevin and faced him

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the wedding of Kevin Fluggerbutter, and Ella Nougatson. Before i begin this long speech, if anyone has a reason why these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace" said the minister

"I Object" shouted someone

"Ok that wasn't me" said Lucy

Men in dark suits burst through the ceiling of the church carrying machine guns

"Freeze, don't move"

"The boss has something to say"

A person about the size of a child walked into the church. The figure wore a mask over their face and dressed all in black. The figure approached Kevin and Wlla

"Who're you?" asked Kevin angrily

"Perhaps this'll ring a bell" said the figure

"That voice, oh no, not you" said Lucy

"Oh yes" said the person

The person removed their mask to show the person was-

**CLIFFHANGAR! Not spoiling it yet, who is it? Come back next chapter to find out**


	8. Chapter 8

The figure removed their mask to reveal a little girl with pigtails, half blonde and half black. She was missing her left eye. This was Lucy and Kevin's long lost evil sister, Kaylee Von Schweetz

"Well, if it ain't my little brother getting married" said Kaylee

She took a cigarette out of her pocket and stuck it in her mouth

"I am not your brother, you're a monster. Last time you saw us you-

"Shut the hell up" said Kaylee

She smoked her cigar and looked at the audience

"Hello everyone, let me introduce myself, name's Kaylee, and these're my boys, the red triangles" said Kaylee

The men in suits removed masks from their faces to reveal they were clowns

"Why're you here?" asked Lucy

"Simply for a little fun, messing with my brothers wedding, doing a little crime" said Kaylee

"Why'd you try to frame me?" asked Lucy

"You were the first person i could get stuff from. I snuck into your room and took something with your name on it, then i took a few hair clippings and one of those stupid toys you won't get rid of" said Kaylee

"Seems you planned ahead" said Lucy

"Yes yes i did. Ya see once my plan is done, i plan on taking over sugar rush and bringing my real dad back to life, i'm referring to King Candy since he created me. I heard about his untimely demise, brings a single tear rolling down my cheek" said Kaylee

"Um excuse me, but what happened to your eye?" asked Felix

"Well i have this little thing because of that stupid Rancis Fluggerbutter" said Kaylee angrily

"Dad?" asked Kevin

"Yeah, dear old daddy, yeah he's the one who poked out my eye with an explosive" said Kaylee

One of the clowns made a popping sound and laughed

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! OH!" shouted the clown

Kaylee grabbed a megaphone from one of her minions and smacked the clown in the head

"Go stand over there, you moron" said Kaylee

She walked over to Kevin

"Hey little brother, been a long time can i offer you a smoke?" asked Kaylee

Kevin slapped Kaylees cigarette out of her hand and stomped on it.

"I don't smoke, smoking kills" said Kevin angrily to her

"Oh i see. Well we're gonna play a little game, you like games don't ya?" asked Kaylee

She grabbed a pistol from one of her clowns

"You see before i decide to kill all of you, i want to fix this eye, hey Fix It, throw me your hammer or i'll kill you first" shouted Kaylee

Felix tossed her his hammer. She tapped it on her face and her missing eye was brought back.

"Ah that's better"

she threw the hammer to the side

"Now we're going to play a game, i want to know where Rancis is so i can kill him first. So we're gonna play first one to talk gets to live longer" said Kaylee as she loaded her pistol

"Kaylee leave Ella out of this she doesn't know anything" said Kevin

"You see bro that's what makes you the winner, and her the loser" said Kaylee

She pointed her gun at Ella but Kevin pushed her out of the way and got hit by the bullet instead. He got hit in the shoulder. He collapsed on the floor in pain

"Kevin" shouted Ella

Vanellope and Lucy ran up to him

"Are you ok?" asked Vanellope worried

"It's just a scratch i'm sure" said Kevin

"Now mommy, you're gonna tell me where he is, or you're next" said Kaylee

"Kaylee wait, i'll tell you where dad is" said Lucy

"Lucy don't be an idiot" said Kevin

"I'll tell you where he is, but first, i have something i want to give you. Something i've been wanting to give you since you dissapeared" said Lucy

"Really? Where is it?" asked Kaylee

"It's in my purse, just let me get it" said Lucy

She walked to where she was sitting earlier

"It's not a stupid pony is it?" asked Kaylee

"No, something way better" said Lucy

She unzipped her purse and quickly drew a pistol at Kaylee

"Drop your weapon and put your hands up. I hereby place you under arrest" said Lucy

"Yeah? Just you? Don't make me laugh" said Kaylee

"Not just her" shouted Calhoun

She put a device on her dress and her armor quickly covered her body. Calhouns troops popped out from hidden areas of the church and raised their weapons. Vanellope's best oreo guards took out taser spears and guns. Ralph got up from his seat and grabbed a gun from one of Calhoun's troopers

"Well, looks like we have ourselves a standoff" said Ralph

Rancis walked into the room with Pinkie carrying the wedding cake

"I got the cake" said Rancis

The 2 looked to see what was going on

"Is this a bad time?" asked Pinkie

"KILL THEM ALL!" shouted Kaylee

The clowns fired at Rancis and Pinkie first but they jumped out of the way

"This looks like fun" shouted Pinkie

"Get out, it's not safe" shouted Rancis

"Okie Dokie"

She ran out of the room

"Forget the horse, kill them" shouted Kaylee

All the armed people in the room fired their guns

**Kaylee Von Schweetz belongs to Star333**


	9. Chapter 9

Guns were fired all over the church, some of the guests ran out while Kaylee's clowns and the hero's duty troops and oreo guards waged an all out war. Men wearing stilts jumped in through the window juggling torches

"How about some light?" asked one of the clowns

The clowns on stilts threw their torches at the heroes duty troops setting them on fire

"Aah, i'm burning alive, somebody help me" shouted Markowski

Calhoun put him out with a fire extinguisher

"Keep it together, you'll regenerate" said Calhoun

Vanellope and Rancis pulled their son out of the room and away from the battle

"Son we need to do something about this wound" said Rancis

"Looks fatal, don't suppose a quick trip back to his game's gonna work" said a doctor who rushed in from the nearest army base in the game

"Felix's hammer, that can fix me" said Kevin

"Son, relax" said Vanellope

"Kevin, stay with me" said Ella

"The hammer, somebody get me Felix's hammer" said Kevin weakly

"I'll get it" said Rancis

"Dad don't kaylee's-

"I got her" said Lucy

Lucy and Rancis ran back into the altar and saw Felix's hammer just lying by the ruined wedding cake

"The clowns aren't looking, i'll get it" said Rancis

"Dad wait" said Lucy

Before Rancis could grab the hammer, Kaylee jumped down from the ceiling with a knife and tried to stab Rancis

"This is for blowing up my eye. For 8 years i've lived in pain and agony with a hole in my head. Replacing it with a fake one wasn't pretty either, they looked like shit" shouted Kaylee angrily

Kaylee jumped up and stabbed Rancis in the chest with the knife. She laughed and smiled as she twisted the knife. Rancis was in deep pain. Kaylee was pulled away from Rancis and punched in the face by Lucy and knocked to the ground. She grabbed the hammer and healed her father.

"Go heal Kevin, hurry" said Lucy

Rancis grabbed the hammer from Lucy and ran off. Kaylee got back up and grabbed a machine gun lying near one of her dying clown minions. She got up and screamed and fired her gun at Lucy who just glitched around the ruined altar trying to avoid the fire.

"Stay still so i can kill you sis" shouted Kaylee

"Stop calling me sis, i don't like you" shouted Lucy

"And that's why i call you that, because i don't like you either" said Kaylee

Her gun ran out of ammo. She pulled another clip of ammo out of her jacket but Lucy tackled her before she could reload it

"This is for Kevin" said Lucy angrily

She smacked Kaylee in her nose

"OW, HOLY MOTHER OF, YOU JUST PUNCHED MY NOSE" shouted Kaylee angrily "I THINK IT'S BLEEDING NOW"

"Good, that's what i wanted" said Lucy

She pulled her up and threw her into a wall. Before she could beat her up even more, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned and saw her Brother, alive and well.

"I'll take it from here sis" said Kevin

He walked up to Kaylee and kicked her in the chest

"This is for shooting me and attempted murder, and for ruining my special day" said Kevin

He kicked her in the face and knocked her out cold. The battle was dying down. The clowns knew they were beaten when they saw their boss fall. They dropped their weapons and put their hands up. The hero's duty troops handcuffed them and sat them down

"We'll deal with you later" said Kohut

Felix came out of hiding from behind a bench and grabbed his hammer from Rancis who just walked back into the room with Vanellope and Ella.

"Look at all this damage" said Felix

"You can fix this right?" asked Kevin as Felix fixed up everyones clothes

"Are you kidding? Of course i can, but i can't fix the cake though, my hammer has its limits" said Felix

"Not to worry, the pink one figured something would happen, so she made a second cake" said Rancis

Pinkie dragged another cake in before walking out

"About time that damn horse did something right" said Kevin

"Hey, are we still doing this wedding or not? Because i'm being paid either way for this" said the wedding minister who entered the room from an office that was riddled with bullet holes all over the door

Felix fixed up all the damage, the guests returned to their seats and the wedding was back on. Kaylee was still knocked out cold and was tied up along with her clown minions. The minister was just about to finish what he had to say

"Do you, Ella Nougatson, take this man to be your lovely wedded husband?" asked the minister

"I do" said Ella

"And do you, Kevin Fluggerbutter, take this woman to be your lovely wedded wife?" asked the minister

"I do" said Kevin

"Then by the power invested in me, i now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the minister

Kevin pulled Ella in for a kiss and they kissed. The crowd clapped, a few cried.

"My little girl grew up so fast" said Herschel as he cried

"I'm so happy" said Vanellope

"By the way, what're we gonna do with them?" asked Lucy referring to Kaylee and the clowns

"I'll handle kaylee, but the clowns, i have another idea" said Vanellope

Vanellope towards Calhoun and whispered something in her ear

"Sure we can do that" said Calhoun

She walked over to the clowns and knocked them out with her gun

(After the wedding)

The clowns woke up untied and lying in front of a large christmas tree and a giant red present. Snow fell from the night sky

"This place, it's so familiar" said a devil dressed clown

A signal in the shape of a bat appeared in the night sky

"Falling snow, christmas tree, towering skyscrapers, bat signal, we're in our game again, we're in Batman Returns" said a fat clown

"Or at least another copy of our game" said a tall clown

"Well looks like we've been put back to work. Can't be that bad, it's nice to be away from the boss for a little while. What could happen?" asked the devil clown

He was grabbed by batman and punched in the face

(With Kaylee)

Kaylee awoke lying on a bed in a jail cell which was heavily padded, had a toilet and sink, an old tv was in the corner of the cell. Kaylee saw Vanellope looking at her through a door window

"Welcome to your new cell, there's no escaping this time. I'm not even sure how you got out last time but you're not getting out of here. This is my 'Special' cell for dangerous prisoners, like you. You're gonna be here until you can learn to be nice" said Vanellope

"Never, i will never be nice" said Kaylee

"Then you're gonna be here for a while then. Just you, all alone, your meals will be delivered 3 times a day" said vanellope

"What's with the tv?" asked Kaylee

"I don't trust people in these cells with books, they can mess them up really bad and can turn paper into weapons. Be lucky you even have that, part of me still loves you enough to even let you have that, and i don't know why" said Vanellope

"You are not my mother, King candy created me, he put that stuff in you that made you have me. If anything he's my family, not you, not Rancis, Not your stupid kids, no one" said Kaylee angrily through the door

Vanellope walked away from the cell, leaving Kaylee alone. She punched her hand at the wall

"That felt good" said Kaylee

And so this story is about to come to an end, Kaylee was defeated, Kevin and Ella were married, everyone's happy, except Kaylee and the clowns but no one cared about them. Lucy was dropping Ella and Kevin off at the airport for their honeymoon to Vegas

"Hope you 2 have a great time" said Lucy

"Lucy, thanks for the gift. And i'm sorry for doubting you earlier this week" said Kevin

"It's ok" said Lucy "So Ella you moving in with us?"

"That's right, i'll be moving in so i can spend more time with my love bird here" said Ella

"Well you 2 have a great time, i'll see you when you get back" said Lucy as she pulled up to the airport

"Thanks sis, see you in a week" said Kevin

Kevin and Ella stepped out of Lucys car, grabbed their luggage and walked into the airport. Lucy smiled at the 2 and drove away

"Now i can finally use the big screen tv" said Lucy

(The End)

**I finally finished this story, hope you all liked it. Please review and i'll see you all some other time**


End file.
